<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Hell Breaks Loose, Pt 2 by yourlibrarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942376">All Hell Breaks Loose, Pt 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian'>yourlibrarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reviews [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Review, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Nonfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A review of S2's final episode as well as a look back at the season.  Originally posted May 18, 2007.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reviews [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/465847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March Meta Matters Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Hell Breaks Loose, Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have very mixed reactions about the SPN finale.  When I was watching S1, the first episode that really grabbed my interest as an <i>episode</i> as opposed to simply getting background on what the show had done, was in "Home".  That’s because it combined its monster-of-the-week with the family arc that’s the heart of the show.  (It’s also still the only episode outside the pilot that has all the Winchesters in it). Even so I thought the one that followed, Asylum, seemed to better develop the idea of how the two parts of the show could work in developing the character relationships in a metaphorical way, something which goes back to how well BtVS worked.  Even though we saw hints of it in “Skin” when the shapeshifter tells Sam what Dean is thinking, it’s still a bit fuzzy because it’s not clear how much is Dean and how much is the MotW.  In Asylum though there are two interesting bits.  First, even though we never get to hear what Sam discussed with Ellicott Jr., we can guess based on what he says to Dean after the ghost of Ellicott Sr. gets hold of him.  And what it ends up revealing about Sam is pretty interesting.  In fact if the show was the type that ran a little deeper, we might well have gotten a doubling storyline going.  As it is we have little idea what Ellicott Jr. thought about (or knows) about his father.  But Sam’s rage with Dean is not unlike the anger of a child at a parent –- Dean is thought to be “in charge”, Sam doesn’t feel Dean takes him seriously.  There could have been an interesting parallel made.  </p><p>And that, I think, is what bothers me the most about SPN even though overall I think S2 had much stronger episodes than S1 and I’m very hopeful about what S3 might bring.  Whether due to time pressures or cost-cutting or perhaps just weaker writing, the extra step that could make an episode really stand out is often left untaken.  To me the emotional depth they could have ends up flat.  The main characters they’ve got (and the undoubtedly fascinating backstory John has) are terrific.  There is <i>so much</i> that could mined there.  It’s probably why the fanfic is often so good, because the characters can be lifted to the light, turned this way and that, and facets can be explored.  Although it’s the sort of thing that probably sits below the surface for most casual viewers, if you’re interested in exploring the implications of what has happened in an episode, or what must have happened in the past, there’s plenty to ponder there.  </p><p>I thought "Devil’s Trap" was a great episode.  It took all the bits that had been laid out the whole season, stirred vigorously, and ended with a jolt.  Of course, had the show not come back it would have been a cliffhanger end to the series to match Angel &amp; Co.’s stand in the alley.  Given the ridiculously late renewal decision this year, trying to tie up some storylines and laying waste to numerous characters was probably a good way to go.  What bothers me is how it was done.  Unlike the reaction others have had, the ending where Sam dies didn’t grab me any more than in some other episodes.  I was positive he’d be back in the next episode, which he was.  I was rather more upset that promising characters such as Ava and Andy were wiped out.  I thought Ava at least was put to good use.  Having been the most normal character we’ve come across who has abilities, her transformation was both a bit unexpected and also a harbinger of what could happen to Sam.  Andy’s death seemed to serve little purpose but to be upsetting (assuming, I guess, that you liked Andy which I did).  I’d even speculated that maybe a good chunk of the episode hadn’t even happened, but was simply something Andy had projected.  Frankly, I still think that would have been a good plot point and warranted keeping him around (especially since they wiped out their other “quirky” character, Ash, in the same episode).  Given what Sam’s death forces Dean into though, I can see why they didn’t.  It’s a good set-up for next year, even if a bit too much of a rerun of John’s death.  I did like, however, that they used a callback to "Crossroads".  As in S1, it’s always good to have a finale that relies on earlier plot points, since I think this gives regular viewers a feeling of continuity and completion to the year.</p><p>In general I thought there were some outstanding emotional touchstones.  </p><p>-	Sam being unaware he’d been dead, but deeply angry with Jake.<br/>
-	Sam insisting they continue the pursuit of the YED, even though Dean wants nothing more than to keep Sam to himself, safe, for a while.<br/>
-	John emerging to save the day.  The incredible delight at seeing Dean complete his father’s work, and give props to his mother.<br/>
-	Their bewilderment at actually having finished their original mission.<br/>
-	Sam’s anger with Dean for having done what he did, and his reminder that his obligation to Dean is just as strong as the reverse (something I suspect will drive S3, just like Sam’s mysterious destiny drove S2).<br/>
-	Ellen’s reappearance, which had great timing in the episode (I’d nearly forgotten about her).<br/>
-	The callback to Samuel Colt and the ingenious idea about a containment device to the Hellmouth.  The reveal that the army would be demons possessing humans, with one human/demon hybrid at the head.  </p><p>There were also some nice little touches, such as the way Dean being hungry again meant all was back to normal.  I also wondered if the spot of blood on Sam’s face when he shot Jake wasn’t a bit of a callback to the way that both Mary and Jess’s blood had dripped on him?  There were certainly things I enjoyed about both parts. In fact I'd have to say the one emotional moment I most enjoyed was Dean's wish to keep Sam from going after the demon after he was resurrected. I thought it was very emotionally true, and also a nice callback to "Salvation" where he tells Sam that if getting the demon means dying it's not worth it. I also loved it when he told Bobby to let the world end. As far as Dean was concerned it already had.</p><p>On the other hand, I wasn’t very happy with the way some things played out.  </p><p>-	Of minor importance is Sam’s secret from Dean –- that he has demon blood in him, and that their mother knew the YED and what that may mean.  I expect that will be explored later.<br/>
-	Also a small irritation is the confusion about where the Roadhouse, Bobby, and Sam’s location are all situated.  I suppose the show is intentionally vague about these things for story purposes but there seemed to be a lot of running around going on in a very short amount of time.  I’m also unclear how long Sam had been dead before Bobby left Dean alone. Presumably long enough to bury Ava and Andy except that Sam has to tell Dean about their deaths.  Were their bodies just left there? Or did Dean already know they were dead and Sam was just explaining what had happened? I’m guessing maybe Sam and Dean had their final conversation at the car alone because Bobby and Ellen were burying the bodies but there were no shovels in sight.<br/>
-	John’s return was wonderful and yet unsatisfying in the lack of interaction.  I guess this had to do with the scheduling issue.  Part of what I wanted to know is if John had any idea what Dean had done for Sam.  Did he have any better idea what Sam is?<br/>
-	If Samuel Colt’s pentagram was meant to keep demons from coming into the cemetery and opening the gate, shouldn’t it also have meant the demons released couldn’t escape it?  Perhaps the A bomb comment and the churches blowing up indicated all the locks were off.<br/>
-	The YED was presumably a special sort of demon (not affected by holy water, etc).  Why would John have been able to exorcise it temporarily? Is it in the same way that Mary as a spirit was able to defend and defeat the ghost in Home?<br/>
-	Bobby being so angry with Dean for having made the deal with the demon.  I’m assuming he guessed because he had known before Sam did what John was up to back in IMToD .  But he didn’t stop John.  As far as we know he never went to see him.  Although Bobby has been unusually helpful to the Winchesters since late last season, it’s less clear why that is.  How long has Bobby known them? What was his tie to John? </p><p>I know that there was a desire on the part of the producers to introduce more recurring characters this season but their development is still pretty inadequate.  I was actually rather taken aback by the vehemence with which Bobby spoke to Dean.  I could have understood it if Bobby was angry with Dean for being both foolish and taking such a risk if what had bothered him was Dean’s breaking a hunter taboo of dealing with demons.  But he clearly is angry because of what Dean has done to himself.  The exchange would have made much more sense between John and Dean.  Maybe it would have been if not for actor unavailability, I don’t know, but the level of concern Bobby seems to have for him comes over a bit unexpected to me.  </p><p>I think the show comes up with interesting characters but seems to leave them half-developed. For example, why not give us a little more to go on with Bobby, especially since, unlike Ellen, what had happened in the past is not the clincher of an episode (i.e. John and her husband). This season they seem to be revealing that hunters don't always work alone, that there is a sense of teamwork, etc. I think this was a case made especially well in "Bloodlust". It would have been really good to see a bit more about Bobby and his past with the Winchesters over the course of the season, in which case his response would seem less like a "here's how you know what they've been to one another" than the viewer feeling "Wow, Bobby's going to blow a fuse when he finds out." </p><p>One of the feelings I keep getting watching SPN is that it's more an assemblage of elements than something that flows organically. With the exception of Sam and Dean who have received a lot of focus and development, a lot of the other actions and storypoints don't seem to arise from the characters so much as they seem dictated from the outside, and it then becomes up to the viewer to bring their own development to what they're seeing.</p><p>So the problem I have with it is that I've so far generally seen Bobby's work with Sam and Dean in the past to be a sort of mission-focused teamwork. Although even in that case it's less clear to me how involved Bobby has been. Like Pastor Jim he may (1) help out when he can, but he's usually in one place running a business, or (2) he may have led the hunter's life like John did but decided to settle down, or (3) he may even have been someone drawn into the business BY John, as in due to prior friendship or because he was once rescued by John. The thing is we just don't know and each of those options would bring a slightly different explanation for his relationship with Sam and Dean.</p><p>Clearly he had had many dealings with John, at some point had a falling out, but still had respect for him. I had interpreted the "falling out" to be an explanation for why Bobby hadn't been referenced or seen earlier in the series. But there's no telling how long that falling out had been. It could have been, as in Ellen's case, since the boys were fairly young, or it could have been in the past few years when Sam was already in college. Again, if it had been recent and he'd essentially watched the boys grow up, or even took care of them when young, his reaction is quite understandable.</p><p>Something else about the exchange bothered me.  It is not, to me, unlike the way Dean was ridiculed by the demon in BUaBS, that he is so afraid of being alone he will do anything to keep Sam with him.  What gave me frowny face was that Bobby told him this was a result of self-loathing.  I find it interesting that in fanfic, Dean’s willingness to sacrifice for Sam and his father is generally seen as something to be exalted.  By contrast on the show, it’s seen as a sign of weakness, as something that is a flaw in his character.  This wasn’t surprising when it was framed this way by the demon, but it is surprising to hear it from Bobby.  It’s even more so given that what John did has been framed as a guilt trip for Dean, and yet Sam has never indicated he disagreed with his father’s decision.  He seems equally ready to let Dean off the hook for doing the same for him.  Perhaps this is a way of bringing dual perspectives to the act.  Or perhaps we’re really expected to see Dean as having done something foolish instead of something necessary.  I don’t know. I am reminded of Dean’s rejoinder to Hendrikson in Nightshifter, “My father was a hero.”  I wonder if Dean sees himself in that light or if he agrees with Bobby.  And does Bobby see John as a hero or a misguided fool?</p><p>I think that the important elements of S1 were brought together much better than in S2. For the most part S1 was largely standalone shows with little bits of character development but not much of the larger arc. For example, I'm still not clear why John felt the need for separation from Sam and Dean which was to some degree the "mission" for S1 as established in the Pilot. I can speculate that it's because he was trying to find out more about Sam's destiny but couldn't tell the boys that. Missouri told him Sam had great power, though later he acted surprised to hear about the visions. I also got the impression this season that everyone but Sam and Dean seemed to know about this issue, which makes sense if, as the YED said, there have been various generations. I almost feel as if this was not the season finish that had originally been planned but one that was done in order to create possible closure for the series if they didn't get renewed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>